vampire academy:dimitri's pov
by XxLost-In-The-EchoxX
Summary: so rose has had her turn in the spotlight now it is dimitri's turn. so R&R:UP FOR ADOPTION


So everyone wonder what the story would be like if it was Dimitri telling it so I thought I would see how it goes.

Me:Hello!

Rose; I want to read get on with the story

ME: rose chill it going to happen

Dimtri: she has a point I wanna read this in my pov at last

Me: "stares dreamily" okay and please do the honors Dimitri

Rose: don't look at him like that, he mine

Me: where you name on him?

Rose:a place no one wants to no

ME: yuck, rose that's gross

Dimitri: okay then , um.. The alchemist does not own any think all belong to richelle mead

Standing in the silhouette of the trees and bushes, silence like an air bubble around me threating to break at the slightest sound, we had the place surrounded nothing gets in and nothing get out.. Hopefully but the academy has been after these two for two years but every time they got away but not on my watch, within that second of thought I heard a faint scream and with that my train of through crash and I slowly moved forward to get a closer look, I tell you what In saw surprised me more than I think it should , the two girls ,the ones we are looking for where up there one was showing there neck like it was a pound of meat while the other her head and probably took a long bite. The shock was so blinding I completely lost myself in it, then I was back in the garden and I heard a slight intake lf breath and when I look at the window I saw a whole waterfall of deep brown hair and dark eyes watching me intensely , I step slowing back into the consuming shadow that hide me well , I knew she could probably still see me and this has probably put her on high alert to run.

I felt a presence beside me with my spider senses and with lightening quick speed turned to face whoever it was Strigoi or guardian , but it was only guardian delikov ,

"We are ready to take them, guardian belikov ."

"No, they will run soon and them can get them easier "

And with that brief conversation he was gone , back to the silence and waiting but only for about 20 minutes as in the distance I could hear soft mumbling and if I could hear it then the others could as well, it started to drift away and with it I went running to get to them everyone trying , I heard someone yell run and I knew they were going to go for the road ,I took off side way running faster than I thought was possible until I saw the black river of tar just a head I slowed to a walk knowing that I would beat them in record time , you would really think that they would try to be quieter with their heavy breathing , they were ten feet away and I could see the hope in eyes but ohh well and with that I step out to block them, they stop in front on me the brunette pulling the princess behind her, I could feel her drinking me in, her eyes were intense on staying on me, with a look of venom she growled "leave her alone, don't touch her" I put on my serious guardian face and held my arms out to try and clam her ," I'm not going to-".

I think I took a step over the line, as she leapt at me , her stance off and she probably her sense ,so I shoved her away way harder than I thought and she was heading for the floor but my cobra like reflexes caught her arm, in that second I saw the oozing, bloody bite mark on her neck , I think she caught me looking, well of course she did i was staring like it would go away, but she covered it with her hair but I still couldn't stop starting till finally I looked into her eyes, she jerked out of my hold like it had burned her , I could have kept her there if I wanted but she looked weak and disorientated and looked ready for another attack when the princess told her to stop, now that she was now clam and not a danger I stepped forward and turned my attention on to the princess and bowed it was really graceful I guess that from all the training , " my name is Dimitri belikov,"I could hear my Russian accent in there "I have come to take you back to St. Vladimir's academy,Pincess."

ME: what did you think?

Dimitri: I loved it

Rose: I want it back in my pov

Me: staring dreamily at dimtri" get over it rose its better this way

Rose: stop staring at him like that

Me: wanna share

Dimitri: no way she takes up most of the bed already

Me: okay people review of no chapter

Dimitri: review for me "winks with a sexy smile

Rose: Dimitri i am going to get you for that later "kisses him

Me: yuck, bye guys


End file.
